Tufts composed of a plurality of filaments for oral care implements, like manual and powered toothbrushes are well known in the art. Generally, the tufts are attached to a mounting surface of a head intended for insertion into a user's oral cavity. A grip handle is usually attached to the head, which handle is held by the user during brushing. The head is either permanently connected or repeatedly attachable to and detachable from the handle.
Toothbrushes comprising a plurality of tufts wherein at least two tufts are inclined in different directions with respect to the mounting surface from which they extend are also known in the art. For example, a brush head of a toothbrush is known which has a head body and multiple hair assemblies. The head body has a mounting surface and multiple mounting holes defined in the mounting surface. The hair assemblies are mounted respectively in the mounting holes and protrude in an inclined manner from the mounting surface of the head body. The multiple hair assemblies comprise multiple first hair assemblies mounted respectively in circular first mounting holes and multiple second hair assemblies mounted respectively in ellipsoid second mounting holes. Two lines of first hair assemblies are inclined at the same inclined angle relative to the mounting surface of the head body. Second hair assemblies are located at two sides of the lines of the first hair assemblies and are arranged in two parallel lines and are inclined at an inclined angle different from that of the inclined angle of the first hair assemblies.
While toothbrushes comprising these types of hair assemblies clean the outer buccal face of teeth adequately, they are not as well suited to provide adequate removal of plaque and debris from the gingival margin, interproximal areas, lingual surfaces and other hard to reach areas of the mouth.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a head for an oral care implement which provides improved cleaning properties, in particular with respect to interproximal and gingival marginal regions of teeth. It is also an object of the present disclosure to provide an oral care implement comprising such head.